


Oh My My My

by neoqueentitania



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, kirito is basically josh dun, please tell me someone gets the title reference ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: There were many things Kazuto could expect to pick up from playing a gig with his band - a few new guitar picks, bras he didn't know what to do with and a hangover the next morning. The last thing he expected? The number of a cute girl watching him from across the bar.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Oh My My My

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have Kirito getting drunk in all my fics? Also, this is my longest one shot. :)

Asuna’s heart drummed loudly in her chest as she struggled to hear her own thoughts over the loud music from inside the cafe, knuckles turning white from her grip on her glass as she tried to calm herself down. Maybe she shouldn’t have come, she didn’t fit in at all.

How had she ended up here?

Earlier that morning, her friend Rika had excitedly called her on the phone, screaming down the line about a band playing at the cafe they frequented. Asuna hadn’t been particularly excited, reminding her that they had homework due the next week and that her parents wouldn’t let her out that late, but Rika had insisted she join her for only an hour or so.

It had been more than an hour, Asuna would have guessed about two hours, and Rika hadn’t left yet, still jumping around and having the time of her life in front of the loud punk band among a group of people Asuna found far too intimidating to go near.

“You know, mosh pits are more fun when you aren’t sitting on the sidelines,” the man behind the bar told her, chuckling lightly as she almost dropped the glass in her hands, startled someone had spoken to her.

She sighed, “I’m not into this thing, my friend is,” 

She shot Rika a desperate glance, but the other girl missed it, too engrossed in the music to so much as look back to her helpless friend. The barman, however, gave Asuna a sympathetic look before turning back to another customer to serve his drink, leaving Asuna feeling lonely once more.

She couldn’t leave Rika, that wouldn’t weigh well on her conscience. She was neck-deep in a panic attack, sure, but she wouldn’t leave her friend to potentially get hurt in a room full of revelling strangers, most more than a bit past drunk.

The song came to an end, and Asuna heard Rika’s erratic screaming as the guitarist scanned over the crowd, running a hand through his short hair and shaking his head, beads of sweat flying from the black tips into the air. 

The lead singer, a shorter girl with long dark purple hair and a red bandana, stepped back from the microphone, jumping off the side of the stage and running over to the bar to get a drink of water. In the meanwhile, the guitarist stepped up.

“Uh, h-hey,” the mic gave off a load of feedback as he took it from the stand, beginning to walk around the small stage, raising his voice to speak over the deafening screaming from the crowd.

“So, we’ve really enjoyed playing for you tonight - Yuuki and Klein and Alice and myself - and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who’s been screaming and jumping around, it’s really amazing to be able to look down at all of you,”

His voice was surprisingly soft, Asuna would go as far as to call it feminine, and she was surprised that she could even hear him over the people chanting his name. Kazuto? That was what she heard, at least. She couldn’t remember what Rika had told her, too panicked to remember anything more than her own name.

“So, I noticed a few people over the by themselves at the bar-”

Asuna felt a hundred, maybe more, pairs of eyes all turn to bore into the back of her skull and she internally cursed the day the damned guitarist had ever picked up a microphone.

“-and, you know, this last song is really about being with the people you love and the people who make you happy, and I was kinda hoping that those people would wanna come and join us,”

Asuna turned to look at him, giving her a grin from on stage as the other few people by the bar walked into the crowd enthusiastically, leaving her alone and sticking out like a sore thumb. Wonderful, exactly what her anxiety needed. More people noticing her.

Thankfully, Rika appeared by her side and took her hand gently, “I’m sorry for dragging you out here, we can leave if you want,”

Asuna looked around, noticing the lead singer giving her a hopeful smile as she walked back to the rest of her band. Rika looked like she’d been having the time of her life, Asuna would feel guilty if she spoiled it.

“I guess we can stay for the last song,” Asuna told her, climbing down from the stool she’d been sitting on and letting Rika run with her back to the swarm of people all suddenly too aware of her.

“Okay, perfect,” the guitarist smirked and handed the microphone back to the singer, the crowd screaming like they had been all evening, Rika squeezing Asuna’s arm so tightly she thought it might break, jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

Asuna didn’t even catch the name of the song as the singer called it out, the band playing once more and the crowd screaming the lyrics so loudly Asuna couldn’t decipher a single word. Though, maybe her panic attack was just too far gone for her to hear properly - that wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility.

If she had worried about not fitting in at the bar, Asuna was completely out of place in the crowd. She had worn a simple white lace blouse with a light blue skirt and nude ballet flats, anticipating a relatively quiet show followed by a quick dinner out and returning home before eleven. That wasn’t happening anymore.

Standing next to Rika, Asuna couldn’t have looked like she belonged less. Rika’s naturally dark-brown hair had been given two bright pink streaks that framed her face, her dark brown eyes were surrounded by heavy black eyeliner - Asuna couldn’t tell if it had been intentionally smudged or if it had been from tears. Her outfit consisted of a loose red tanktop Asuna had been expecting a wardrobe malfunction from, a ripped pair of white leggings and heavy brown boots that came dangerously close to stepping on Asuna’s toes more than once in the few minutes since she had joined her.

Rika threw an arm around her enthusiastically, putting her head on her shoulder as the song ended, everyone once more resuming their yelling and cheering in support, must to Asuna’s expectancy yet disdain. Why could her brain block out lyrics but not screaming?

“Thank you so much, everyone!” The lead singer practically yelled into the microphone to project her voice over the sounds bouncing around the room, “Can you all clap for my amazing band? We’ve had Alice over here on bass playing so amazingly all night, Klein back there on the drums being wonderful, Kazuto with his guitar being a legend, and we’ve had Eugeo down there, in the crowd, with you guys, doing our sound, making sure everything’s running smoothly for all of us so we can all enjoy tonight,”

Asuna feebly clapped her hands together, contrasted by everyone’s else’s clapping that made her increasingly concerned for their palms.

“And of course,” the girl, Asuna guessed her name was Yuuki, “thank you to everyone who showed up tonight and danced around with us, thank you so much for that,”

“We love you!” Rika’s voice called over the rest of the crowd, prompting Yuuki to grin from ear to ear.

“We love you too, random chick,” She laughed, then turned to hug her band, all beaming with pride after a successful show.

Rika turned to Asuna, her smile so wide her cheeks must have been sore, hugging her tightly and jumping on the spot, unable to keep calm as adrenaline coursed through her veins, the beat from the guitar still pounding away in her heartbeat as she tried to return to the post-show afterglow.

“I love them,” she mumbled into Asuna’s hair.

The ginger laughed, petting her friend’s hair lovingly as they made their way back to the bar to collect their bags, “I know you do, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,”

As Asuna located her phone and placed it in her bag along with her purse, she heard Rika squeal again. As she turned around to ask what was wrong, she found herself face-to-face with the guitarist from before, Kazuto, his face flushed.

“Hey, look, about before,” he began, scratching the back of his neck nervously, “I’m sorry for singling you out like that, you just looked like you needed to have fun and I’m sorry for taking that into my own hands. I’m sorry and I hope you can forgive me,”

Asuna looked at him, not coldly, but less than warmly. He was genuinely apologising, and the way he looked at her so sincerely did make her feel a little better, much more comforting than the looks she’d received from other men that night.

“It’s fine,” she told him, “I’m sorry I looked like such a…” she failed to find the word she was looking for, clicking her fingers together as she tried to remember.

“A loser with no friends?” Kazuto offered sarcastically.

Asuna rolled her eyes, “I’d try to deny it, but… yeah,” she let out a small laugh, looking down at her shoes.

“I still feel like a total dick, can I buy you a drink to make up for it?” he asked.

“Oh, I need to take my friend home-”

“She says okay!” Rika took her bag over her shoulder.

“No, it’s fine if you have to take her home, I completely understand,” Kazuto told them, laughing, “I get wanting your friends to be safe,”

Asuna watched as Rika looked at her hopefully, nodding her head and motioning her to say yes.

She sighed, “Okay, but only one drink and Rika can’t leave yet,”

Kazuto accepted, offering Rika a seat with his band as they packed away their instruments and spoke, all still buzzing with adrenaline. Rika was more than happy to talk to them, and they returned the sentiment, answering all her excited, rambling questions with as much enthusiasm as she showed them. Meanwhile, Kazuto excused himself to the bathroom.

Asuna watched the group of them, happy that her friend wasn’t alone. She kept watching as they spoke enthusiastically about music and songs Asuna had now heard but couldn’t remember. Maybe she didn’t “get” the band, but she could appreciate how genuinely nice they all seemed, despite their mildly intimidating appearances.

When Kazuto came back, his black tank top had been covered by a black hoodie and he quickly tossed something to Eugeo, who put it with the guitar case for Kazuto’s guitar and gave him a thumbs-up as he walked to the bar. He ran his fingers through his hair again, this time to straighten out his bangs rather than to shake off sweat.

“Sorry, I just had to take that thing off before I broke all my ribs,” he apologised with a slight laugh, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, I’m just tired,” Asuna sighed, perching herself on a bar stool while Kazuto joined her.

“Yeah, it’s pretty late,” he looked at her for a moment, “Those are really cool earrings, did you buy them?”

Asuna reached a hand up to feel which earrings she’d picked - delicate golden birdcages that hung just below her ears with small white pearls in the centre of the cages - and smiled softly to herself.

“Yeah, they were the first thing I ever bought for myself after I found a job,” she explained, smiling fondly at the memory of leaving the jewellery store with them.

Kazuto smiled just from seeing her so content, even for just a moment. It was much more favourable than the nervous, jittery mess she’d been hours earlier when he’d first seen her. He ordered drinks for both of them, telling the bartender to put it on the band’s tab before Asuna could open her purse, much to her annoyance - she was capable of paying for her own drink.

“That reminds me of the first thing I ever got with my paycheck from the band,” he told her, poking his tongue out to reveal a small silver stud.

“Don’t those things hurt?” Asuna asked.

Kazuto shrugged, “Kinda, but they look cool,”

Asuna didn’t respond, she didn’t quite know how to manage anything but a small “I guess so,”

“So, you’re not really into bands?” Kazuto asked her, hopeful that a topic change would bring up her mood again.

Asuna shook her head, “It isn’t that I don’t like bands, I just don’t like concerts. They’re too loud, it isn’t good for my anxiety,”

Kazuto nodded his head in understanding. “I get that,” he laughed as he took a sip from his drink.

“Sure you do,” Asuna rolled her eyes. He had been so confident and bold moments before, how could he possibly “get” her anxiety in large crowds?

“Believe it or not, I get anxious too,” he told her, “That’s why I ended up in a band. My aunt thought it’d be good for my anxiety, y’know, get me interacting with people. It’s easy to fake being confident when you can hide behind a guitar. People don’t notice shaking hands when they’re totally shredding it on a guitar,”

Asuna took a small sip of her drink. Kazuto took another swig of his. The conversation stalled.

“I take it your friend’s enjoying herself,” Kazuto said, motioning her head to where Rika was taking selfies with the band members while they chatted away about different shows they’d played.

“Ah, yeah, she really loves you guys. I can see why, you all seem so sweet,” 

Kazuto smirked, “Even me?”

“Almost all of you seem so sweet,” Asuna corrected herself sarcastically. She still hadn’t forgiven him for singling her out earlier.

“Got it, still not forgiven,” Kazuto sighed dramatically. 

Asuna watched him swirl his drink around his glass before he took another swig of it, prompting Asuna to take another sip of her own drink. Truthfully, she didn’t drink much, and her virgin margarita was probably one of the less appealing drinks she could think of, but she still needed to take Rika home safely, and she’d already had a few too many drinks for Asuna to keep track of.

“You care about her a lot, don’t you?”    
  
Asuna smiled and looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed, “I really do, she’s like a sister to me,”

“How’d you two get so close, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kazuto shuffled in his seat so he could face her properly.

Asuna smiled back at the fond memory.

She had just started a fencing class - courtesy of her parents’ insistence - and had needed a foil to fight with. She had followed her fencing instructor’s recommendation of a small store on the outskirts of town that sold a variety of swords and weaponry, fencing swords included. It was there that she’d met Rika, who was interning at the store over the summer. She’d helped Asuna pick a sword and the pair had started talking. One thing had led to another and Rika had slipped Asuna her own personal phone number “just in case the sword needs repairs” and the pair had been good friends since, though Rika’s advances fell on painfully deaf ears.

“She worked at a store I bought a fencing sword from this once time,” Asuna recalled to Kazuto, who widened his eyes in shock.

“You know fencing? That’s so cool! I should ask Rika to let me sneak in to watch a match of yours someday,” 

Asuna blushed, “I’m sure she’d love to help you sneak in… Wait, you know her name?”

“Of course I do,” Kazuto laughed, bringing his glass to his lips and taking a long sip, finishing the last of his drink, “I can remember the name of every fan I meet. They remember mine, and I didn’t think I’d ever have that, try to remember their names is the least I can do,”

“You remember the names of everyone you meet?” Asuna asked, almost in disbelief. It seemed like a lot of work, considering how many people he would likely meet that night alone. It was incredibly sweet of him.

“Every  _ fan _ I’ve met,” Kazuto repeated, “I remember every fan and the nice things they say, all the kids that wave at me when they see me playing my guitar in the streets, all the people who said I wouldn’t get this far, I remember those names,”

“Then, which names don’t you remember then, Mr Sentiment?” Asuna quipped.

“Well, I guess I remember all of them,” he admitted with a laugh, setting his now-empty glass down on the bar top with a clink.

“Your name’s Kazuto, right?” Asuna asked as she quickly finished her drink and began to collect her bag.

“Yeah,” Kazuto helped her from her stool and walked her over to the band and Rika, “I didn’t manage to catch your name, though,”

Asuna took Rika’s hand in hers and began heading towards the door, “That’s because I didn’t throw it,” she laughed.

“Her name is Asuna!” Rika hollered, “I gave Yuuki her number, she’ll pass it onto you! Call her, okay? I promise she’s more fun when she’s not having an anxiety attack!”

“Noted, be safe walking home!” Kazuto called back to her, chuckling.

Asuna watched over her shoulder as Kazuto took a slip of paper from Yuuki, presumably with her number scrawled across it in Rika’s best handwriting with “Asuna - Call her!” written across the top.

The girls walked home, Asuna glad that the crisp night air seemed to be helping Rika sober up.

“Did you enjoy getting hit on by a cute guitarist?” Rika giggled, leaning into Asuna’s side to keep herself steady.

“As if,” Asuna scoffed, thankful for the dim street lights hiding the pink dusted across her cheeks, “He wasn’t hitting on me, he was just talking. Trust me, I’d know if he was flirting,”

Eventually, she did know. It was hard not to when, by the time Kazuto played their next gig, their opening number was a surprisingly gentle song about a classical girl in her pretty lace dress, smiling from the corner of the bar with a guitarist’s leather jacket around her shoulders, tugging on the sleeves when he’d play their song.

A song that he would always dedicate to the girl that had been its namesake, the girl that all eyes were on when he played the opening chords of  _ Asuna’s Song _ .


End file.
